Birthday
by LilyAceThompson17
Summary: Noel Vermillion wanted to make the day special by cooking a homemade meal. Will she become successful? *Dedicated to my BFF and Partner, IXResoleon* *Chapter Two - Gift Fic for none other than ZeroIXResoleon*
1. Gift

I originally planned to place this on the drabble, but I wanted this one to be on its own. I might make this a two-shot when I have time.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

On a messy kitchen, a blond girl named Noel Vermillion was preparing her homemade meat dishes for her best friend, Ragna. Today was his birthday, and she noticed that he did not acknowledge it and just do what he normally do. But she did not want that to happen. This was a special day for Ragna, yet he did not celebrate it.

To make him celebrate his own birthday, Noel cooked a special meat dishes she found in Ragna's recipe book. She carefully followed the directions on the recipe, hoping that she will cook it right and will not knock Ragna out.

Noel looked around the kitchen and whined. Not only she was tired at cooking the dishes, she had to clean it up before Ragna will get mad at her for making a huge mess. But she looked at the bright side, all of her hard work will be worth it if she was successful, and prayed that Ragna will like her homemade meal made by her.

* * *

The white-haired man named Ragna arrived at the apartment's living room. Another long ass day, and he wanted to eat something before he took a nap. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw his best friend Noel asleep on the couch, with a small smile on her lips. He smirked at her and made his way to the kitchen.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he let out a gasped because not only it was sparkly clean, there was a meal and a small, vanilla cake laid on the table. He inspected the cake and saw Noel's handwriting on the cake: Happy Birthday, Ragna! I hope you enjoy my homemade meal made especially for you. Love, Noel.

He let out an amused chuckle. "Love, Noel eh?" He shook his head with a smile. "That chick never change."

He definitely knew that she was a horrible cook, but he did not want to hurt her feelings. So he made his way on the chair and sat down. He used the fork and the knife laid on the table to taste the meal Noel made for him.

He took a closer look at the meat and saw it was cook well, and the smell was good. He knew this was not going to kill him, so he toughen up and ate it, savoring the taste.

His eyes widened at what he had eaten. "This is... so good!"

He proceeded to eat the whole thing, enjoying his meal and his birthday. At the back of his mind, he wished that Noel was awake so he could praise her.

After resting for a while, Ragna got off from his seat and made his way to the living room. He saw that the chick was still not awake. Guess it took a lot from her.

He walked closer to the sleeping Noel and plant a soft kiss on her cheek. He then proceed to whisper to her ear. "Thank you, Noel."


	2. Reward

Noel woke up few hours later. After letting out a long yawn and stretching her arms, she scanned her surroundings to see... nothing. Nothing had changed. Did Ragna already arrived?

Heading to the kitchen, she saw the table empty and clean. Did Ragna already ate her homemade meal?

Before she could proceed to move, however, someone hugged her from behind. Noel let out a gasp of surprise and blushed in embarrassment. Before he could ask the identity of the mysterious hugger, the person spoke up.

"Thanks for my birthday gift, Noel..."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "R-Ragna?"

Ragna manually turned the slender lady around to face him. "Who do you think?"

Noel blushed deeply in complete embarrassment. Ragna acted so... odd today. Was something happened?

He gazed straight at her emerald eyes and let out a smile. "You know... well... how should I say this..." He sighed and shook her head. "I'll just do it then. It's pretty hard to say it."

Noel was confused. Do what exactly? "Ragna, what do you-?"

Before she could continue, Ragna placed a small peck on her lips. Noel froze on her place before running away from her, yelling from total embarrassment. Ragna chuckled in amusement. That chick never changed.

* * *

And that's the last chapter. I kinda rushed this one since I wanted to post it tomorrow... well, decided to post it right now as an early gift. :P

So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Agent Thompson, signing out. X3


	3. Epilogue - Moment

Here's the epilogue. Sorry for the long wait. And special thanks for orangetabby101 for motivating me to move my lazy ass and write this shit. XD

Enjoy.

* * *

Night had arrived. Inside the living room, Noel was sitting on the soft, maroon couch, watching her favorite cooking show. This was her habit every evening. The blonde wanted to improve her culinary skills, even for a little, so she could cook foods properly, like how she did today.

But something was bothering her... the afternoon between her new boyfriend, Ragna. She could not believe that it happened to her for real! Who could have thought?

Her thoughts were broken when someone cleared his throat to gain the girl's attention. Noel turned her head to the source of the noise to see Ragna standing beside her.

"R-Ragna!" She slightly jumped on her seat from surprised. She could swear she will die if she did not land on the couch.

Ragna chuckled at the show. "Hey, Noel. Mind if I sit down with you?"

That was unusual... Her cheeks flushed pink but nodded her head in reply. The white-haired sat down beside her, almost making contact on her shoulder.

"Noel..."

"Yes, Ragna?"

Ragna wrapped his arms around her, making the blonde yelp in surprise and deepen the blush in her cheeks. He held her closer to his chest, feeling the softness of her skin. Noel felt the sudden warmness around her, making her sleepy in the process. She almost forgot how flustered she was now.

"I'm very happy that we come this way, Noel. It's like a dream come true..." He began. Ragna wanted to speak from the bottom of his heart right now. He was truly happy.

Noel could not believed it! Was this really reality? Was fate being nice to her right now? Flooded thoughts were rushed inside her head, making her dizzy and weak.

"It was hard... to forget this feelings for you. I know you resemble my sister, but I know you're not her. And your personality, Noel, is so alluring... I never met someone who has that personality other than my sister. I'm very happy to have you..."

"Ragna..." The blonde could not say anything... This was so surreal.

"I love you... Noel Vermillion..."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and moved closer to him. "I love you too, Ragna..."


End file.
